objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Article Insanity Hurt and Heal
This hurt and heal is made by| Cedricblocks Leaks for Season 2 # I am making announcements for some leaks of the season 2 Hurt and Heal the series of my hurt and heals will not be article insanity anymore after this season from now on the seasons will be named Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal now like Total Drama Island the Total Drama stays so for every season the Insanity Stays so season 2 will have some contestants here but which ones more will be leaked later :D # First Confirmed Character for season 2 is Carmex ''' # '''There will be 32 contestants in season 2 # Second Confirmed Character is Axe # There will be 4 new powers added to the season at random times # Next Season i'll have a update wall to show every update inspired by Nadiya2000 # There will be a points system so for every time you comment a hurt or heal thing you get a point and you can yous points to buy potions and elixirs to help hurt or heal or whatever the contestants # With some thought I thought to my self 31 contestants in season 2 is weird so I decided to Let Cat Bed be the final confirmed character till voting is done (Cat Bed requested by CATBEDOTTOMANFTW) Links to all the character voting polls The top 6 in all of these category's goes to the final poll were the 29 most voted gets to be in Season 2 (The first voting ended) Final Voting with the 6 top voted characters from each voting area: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Final_voting_for_season_2_of_my_hurt_and_heal Hurt and heal DO NOT EDIT WITH OUT PERMISSION Hey people I made this because I love Article Insanity a show on youtube by Satanchu or his youtube account Powerpointninja. He created Article Insanity and I'm surprised no one created a hurt tor heal for it so this is for you Satanchu. So check out his show Article Insanity So it's simple like all hurt and heal all characters start with 5 points and you can heal a character (give a point) or hurt a character (take a point) when a character reaches zero there out and you can do it every 5 hours Max points its (15) So Who Will Win We'll find Out (also if there is a 1 next to a character or multiple characters it means there in 1st or tied with multiple people for 1st) (the character or characters with the lowest points will have''' DANGER''' after his or her name) 'ALSO PLEASE IF A CHARACTER IS ELIMINATED WHILE SUPER HURT IS GOING ON DO NOT AT ALL ERASE THEM FOR THE POLL OR THE WHOLE POLL STARTS OVER ' There is a NEW!! twist now you can vote 3 contestants 1 to hurt 1 to heal and 1 to be Super Hurt Super Hurt means the contestants will loose 3 points now the super hurt will happen each week so you can vote one person to be super hurt in the poll so do not comment it or it wont be counted Voting ends '5/18/14 '''so in 1 week :D :3 Also if a contestants loose and they had the most votes then the one with the second most votes gets super hurt '''All votes towards Wiffle Ball will have no affect because he's eliminated ' Vote to see who will be Super Hurt!! Tether Ball Lettuce Axe Clover Category:Hurt and Heal